ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WOW Wrestling S1 E1
Opening Promo The Shadow Man shows up on screen and delivers his famous beginning speech: "Welcome to the newest competitor in the ring: the World Organization of Wrestling". New legends will be born, and their stories start tonight, I will now turn it to our commentators to introduce themselves The Law Def. Eclipse King After the commentators introduce themselves, the first match begins when the first two competitors come out. The Law, a big man with a police motif, and Eclipse King, master of shadows, are the first match ever for WOW. The Eclipse King begins with a volley of attacks. He pins the Big Cop down, but he kicks out at 2. He rolls on top of Eclipse King, and the Master of Shadows kicks out at 2. Eclipse King slowly wears down The Law. However, a heavy hit from The Law's elbow takes all of Eclipse King's energy, and The Law pins a 1 2 3 Enigmaniac Def. The Devourer via Countout The Man of Speed quickly wears down The Devourer's energy. However, The Devourer gains the upper hand and lands 3 nearly successful pins on Enigmaniac. Enigmaniac then hops out of the ring and runs around and attacks The Devourer from behind. The Enigmaniac climbs onto the ring, and The Devourer cannot make it back to the ring in time for the countout. Coral Def. Loretta Lightning via Submission The Southern Thunder lands a few backhand slaps on the Queen of the Sea. Coral turns it around and somersaults into Loretta, knocking her off her feet. She goes for the pin and makes it to 2 and a half before Loretta flips the pin. Coral kicks out and they move away from each other to take a breather before Coral slams Loretta onto the ground, going for her Anenome Tangle submission lock, and Loretta taps out. Gravedigger def. Cinder via Submission The Ruler of the Dead and The Fire go head to head in the next match. Cinder seemed to have the upper hand for most of the match. However, when the show came back after the commercial, the tides turned. Gravedigger slowly wore him down. He puts Cinder into his signature Cruelty Lock and Cinder taps. The Panther def. Iron Bull via Disqualification Iron Bull seems to have a big advantage. Throughout most or the match, it seemed as though the Cat of the Night would lose. It all changes when The Panther gains an adrenaline rush and starts breaking down the Iron Bull. Iron Bull pulls a steel chair out from under the ring, and begins viciously destroying The Panther with it, which causes the ref to call a disqualification. Kevin Alsnic def. Phoenix Fire by Pinfall (Main Event: Lumberjack Match) As the entire men's locker room surrounds the ring, Kevin Alsnic and Phoenix Fire duke it out. Alsnic is thrown out of the ring, where he is thrown back in to take an elbow from Phoenix Fire. He then brutally attacks Alsnic until he pulls a reversal, throwing Phoenix Fire out of the ring. He slowly climbs back onto the ring after being pushed back up, and Alsnic pins him for the win.Category:WOW Episodes Category:WOW Wrestling Category:Wrestling